Pirate Charged with Dino Power (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Pirate Charged with Dino Power. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Bendy Jackson: (voice over) Pirate Charged with Dino Power! One day at Pirate Taven, Nina was researching Dinosaurs. John Silver: Hello, Nina. What're you reading, Lass? Nina Vincent: Oh, Just this book I'm looking at about dinosaurs. John Silver: I see. And what kind of dinosaurs are you enjoying? Nina Vincent: Oh, Everything from T-Rexes, Triceratops. John Silver: (notice something outside) And that Plesiosaurus outside the window? Nina Vincent: Exactly, There're also predators that likes to eat meat and... But as Nina paused what John Silver said who was pointing outside, She notice a male Plesiosaurus outside. Nina Vincent: Whoa, A real life Plesiosaurus! (haller) Ford, Stanley, Guys, Come quick! As everyone got outside, They could see a few dinosaurs around the Pirate Tavern. Marine the Raccoon: Cracky, Look at all those dinosaurs! Crystal Garcia: Where did they even come from, Nina? Marine the Raccoon: Yeah, We all thought they were extinct. Nina Vincent: I'm not sure how, But this might be a rare opportunity to see a real Dinosaur. Captain Emmett: Say, Ford. Are you familiar with Dinosaurs? Ford Pines: Indeed I am, Emmett. If my observations were correct, The Dino Charge Rangers must've defeated Sledge and his crew by destroying their own ship towards the sun along with the astroids. If the astroids didn't hit the Earth, The Dinosaurs would've never been extinct. Suddenly, There was a red alert as Stanley came to warn them. Stanley Pines: Ford, Captain Whiskers and his crew are on the move! With John Silver watching the Tavern, The crew set off to see what he's up to. However, Captain Whiskers plans to take over the next time dimension. Captain Whiskers: Brace yourselves, Mateys. Once we reach another dimension, We will succeed this for good! Just as the time portal opens, Ford, Stanley and the Pirate Force Rangers had to go after him. Soon, Their ship arrived at Amber Beach in the 21st Century. Bendy Jackson: Land ho, Captain! Captain Emmett: Good eye, Bendy. Land the ship. Just as the ship landed at the open field, Keeper appears out of nowhere. Keeper: Ford, Stanley! Welcome, My old friends. I was beginning to think you would not make it. Stanley Pines: Long time no see, Keeper. Ford Pines: Rangers, I'd like you all to meet Keeper, He's mentor of the Dino Charge Power Rangers. Keeper: Welcome, Pirate Force Rangers. My new friends, It is an honor to finally meet you all. Captain Emmett: Much obliged, Keeper. It's a pleasure to meet you. Anton Mercer: Ford, Stanley, We'd like to thank you all for coming in such short notice. Ford Pines: Good to see you again, Anton, Elsa, Hayley. Hayley Ziktor: Tommy and Kat said to meet at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo. Nina Vincent: Dinosaurs? We all thought that dinosaurs were extinct. Anton Mercer: Keeper will explain everything to you all once we get there. So, They had to meet at the Dinosaur Zoo. When they got here, Nina could discover all kinds of Dinosaurs in this Zoo. Nina Vincent: I can't believe they're so many spices of Dinosaurs in this zoo. How'd they all became zoo animals? Keeper: I'm glad you asked, Nina. 65 Million Years Ago, My Ranger friends arrived and stopped Sledge and his crew from using the Energems for evil. And with Sledge's ship destroyed, And so are his asteroids. Nina Vincent: Wow, So awesome! Ryo Vinsmoke: Cool it, Nina. Kendall Morgan: It's alright, Ryo. Keeper: These are my Ranger friends, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Tyler's father, James, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, My apprentice, Zenowing, Heckyl, And Riley's brother, Matthew. Matthew Griffin: Just call me Matt. Heckyl: Welcome to our base. As they were looking around, Mira could see the Energems. Mira Ramon: Hmm, Interesting. (to Tyler) Excuse me, Tyler. But are those your Energems? Tyler Navarro: That's right, Mira. When Energems bonded to us, We stopped aging. Donna O'Neil: You too, James? James Navarro: That's right, Donna. I've bonded to my Aqua Energem a decade before Tyler bonded to his Red Energem. Bendy Jackson: Wow, This might be awesome as we thought. But how does it work? Tyler Navarro: Well, Bendy. Take Koda for example, He bonded to his Blue Energem during the Pleistocene Era. Ryo Vinsmoke: Really, How is it so? Koda: I save my little brother, Taku from Saber Tooth Tiger and froze for a thousand years. Crystal Garcia: Fascinating. Marine the Raccon: Aye, I agree. What about you, Zenowing. How'd you bonded to your Silver Energem? Zenowing: I've fought a great battle with Lord Arcanon, It's a long story. Later, Anton Mercer shows around the Reefside Prehistoric Zoo. Anton Mercer: As you can see, We have all kinds of Prehistoric Animals in captivity. Nina Vincent: Like what, Mr. Mercer? Anton Mercer: Every kind from the Compsognathus and Leptictidium, To the T-Rex and Giant Ground Sloths. Captain Emmett: Hmm, Interesting. Tommy Oliver: Welcome to the Prehistoric Zoo. Ford Pines: Thank you, Tommy. Stanley Pines: Everyone, This is Tommy Oliver, He's mentor and Black Ranger of Dino Thunder. Kiana Jones: Wow, That is amazing. Bendy Jackson: I heard this one time from the Power Rangers History Journal, Tommy use to be the Green Ranger from Mighty Morphin, a White Ranger from Squadron and Ninjetti, And a Red Ranger from Zeo. Ryo Vinsmoke: Hmm, Talk about great legends throughout history. Conner McKnight: And I'll bet you guys heard about us too. Tiffany Lopez: Oh yeah, Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent. We've read about you guys too. Tommy Oliver: I take it you know about our history as well? Bendy Jackson: Yeah. One time, You guys were Dino Rangers who fought a lot of tough enemies back then, Especially Mesogog. Kathrine Hillard: Well, Take me for example, I took Kimberly's place as the Pink Ninjetti Ranger and became the Pink Zeo Ranger a long time ago. Marine the Raccoon: I know, Kat. And now, You're the Crimson Ranger of this team. Kathrine Hillard: You got that right. Meanwhile not too far from Amber Beach, Captain Whiskers's newest robot, Dino Wrecker is ready to begin his rampage. Captain Whiskers: The time has come to put the Rangers into their downfall, Dino Wrecker. Dino Wrecker: Aye, Aye, Captain. So, He begins his rampage through out the city. At the forest, Zenowing and Heckyl made a newest discovery of Dinosaur Powers. Heckyl: Zenowing, Look! Those are Dino Crystals, And they match the same colors and the Pirate Force Rangers. Zenowing: You're right, Heckyl. They must be the key to their own powers of ancient dinosaurs, We must get them to the lab at once. With the Crystals brought to the Dino Lab, Ford, Stanley, Anton, Tommy, Hayley and Kendall started creating new Weapons and Zords for them. Ford Pines: How's the progress coming, Tommy? Tommy Oliver: Just about done getting it ready, Ford. Stanley Pines: What about you, Kendall? Kendall Morgan: I'm working on it, Stanley. Hayley Ziktor: We're almost done. Anton Mercer: It's ready, Every Dinosaur Power from the Crystals are energized. Suddenly, There was an attack on the city with Dino Wrecker causing it. Kendall Morgan: There's trouble with the city. Hayley Ziktor: You and Tommy better get going, Kendall. We'll take it from here. Kendall Morgan: Okay, Hayley. So, They left to warn the other Rangers. Out in the city, Dino Wrecker was waiting fro the Rangers. Dino Wrecker: Come out and play, Rangers! Crystal Garcia: Back off, Lizard Breath! Dino Wrecker: You back off! (hits her in the chest) I'm now gonna wreck ya! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Don't count on it! As Trent attacks him, Zenowing and Heckyl joins the fight. Zenowing: Are you alright, Crystal? Crystal Garcia: I'm fine, Zenowing. Thanks to you. Zenowing: Think nothing of it, My young friend. As they continue their fight, Zenowing make ready for his Prism Slash. Zenowing: Titano Saber, Silver Prism Slash! With the Prism Slash active, Trent and Heckyl make their attack. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Dagger! Heckyl: Spino Boomerang! Both: Drago Spino Attack! As they combine their attack, Dino Wrecker retreated as the Rangers fall back. Meanwhile with Captain Emmett, He discovered a new clue to One Piece. Captain Emmett: Aha, Another clue to One Piece. With the new clue in good hands, He return to the lab to show it his friends. When he did, Everyone was amazed to see how Emmett found the next clue. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Mateys. Look what I've found. Ford Pines: Another clue to One Piece! Stanley Pines: Are you guys seeing this? Kendall Morgan: I've never seen anything like it. Kiana Jones: Me either, Kendall. Ford Pines: Keeper, What do you make of it? Keeper: If my efforts are correct, It would mean putting the pieces together as one. Koda: Like puzzle. Ethan James: You got that right, Koda. Captain Emmett: Well, Shall we? Keeper: Emmett, Was being a Pirate King a great deal to you? Captain Emmett: Aye. It is, Keeper. It's my life long dream of becoming the King of the Pirates. Keeper: You'd make a great pirate king at heart, My friend. But know this, Emmett. As future pirate king, There's no worth of gold but a worth of your own friends who cared for you more than ever. With a given advice from Keeper, Emmett realized how right he is. Captain Emmett: Hmmm... Much obliged, Keeper. I'll be sure to remember that. Soon, Captain Emmett, Conner and Tyler started making a plan to save Amber Beach from Captain Whiskers. Conner McKnight: It's not gonna be easy, But we have to stop Captain Whiskers from destroying Amber Beach. Tyler Navarro: We hope you and your crew are ready for this, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Aye, Tyler. We'll soon stop his evil plan. Ethan James: It's time we give that Scurvy Sea Dog a piece of our mine. Koda: You ready, Ryo? Ryo Vinsmoke: Ready when you are, Koda. Riley Griffin: You ready for this, Nina? Nina Vincent: You bet I am, Riley. Kira Ford: Shall we, Bendy? Bendy Jackson: Definitely, Kira. Shelby Watkins: Hope you're ready for some training, Kiana. Kiana Jones: Indeed I am, Shelby. Tommy Oliver: Alright then, Let's get started. Soon, Mira and Sir Ivan trained each other the Gold Ranger Way. Sir Ivan of Zandar: After you, Sir Mira. Mira Ramon: It'll be my pleasure, Ivan. Sir Ivan of Zandar: (fought his training dummy with his sword) Mira Ramon: (hits it with his kickboxing gloves) Not half bad for a knight. Sir Ivan of Zandar: Not doing bad yourself, Sir Mira. James Navarro: Ready, Donna? Donna O'Neil: You bet, James. So, They shared each other's power with their Aknylosaurus Power in order for them to work together. Captain Emmett: Wow, This is really incredible. Conner McKnight: You ain't seen nothing yet, Emmett. Tyler Navarro: Think fast! (fires his Dino Morpher Blaster) Captain Emmett: Shiver me timbers! (blocks the blast with his sword) Conner McKnight: Nice blocking, Emmett. Captain Emmett: (chuckles) Thanks for ye compliment, Conner. Just then, The Dino Crystals became Energized enough for the Pirate Force Rangers to use their new powers. Stanley Pines: Guys, The Crystals are energizing! Ford Pines: What do you make of the Crystals, Keeper? Keeper: It must be a new found power for the Pirate Force Rangers to possess. Then, There's a call from Kendall. Kendall Morgan: (on communication) There's trouble n the city! Ford Pines: Kendall, Join the other Rangers, Anton, Elsa, Hayley, Stanley and I will manage the lab for you. Kendall Morgan: (on communication) Okay, Ford. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Maria, Are you ready? Maria Swanson: Yes I am, Trent. Captain Emmett: Let's get going. At the city of Amber Beach, Dino Wrecker was causing a havoc. Dino Wrecker: I'm gonna wreck the whole city! Then, A blast came out nowhere when the Rangers came. Captain Emmett: Not on our watch, Ye scallywag. Conner McKnight: You tell him, Emmett. Tyler Navarro: Lead your crew as we lead ours, Captain. Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye, Tyler. (activates his morpher) Mateys, It's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! At last, The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Next, The Dino Charge Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Chase Randall: Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Shelby Watkins: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! James Navarro: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Prince Phillip III: Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite! Kendall Morgan: Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger, Purple! Zenowing: Titanosaurus! Power Ranger, Silver! Heckyl: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! Matthew Griffin: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Dino Charge symbol appears. Emmett, Conner and Tyler: Power Rangers Unite! Then, Colors of smoke and explosions appear as they prepare for battle. Dino Wrecker: Pirate Bots, Attack! Tyler Navarro: It's about to get wild! Captain Emmett: Aye, Let's get cracking! As the battle begins, Ford communicates with Emmett and the others. Ford Pines: Remember, Emmett. You and your friends are given new Dinosaur Powered Weapons. Captain Emmett: Aye, Ford. Tyler Navarro: Lead the way, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Right, Tyler. T-Rex Pirate Sword! Conner McKnight: Tyranno Staff! Tyler Navarro: T-Rex Smasher! Altogether: Red Pirate T-Rex Attack! With one combined attack, They took out a lot of Pirate Bots. Ethan James: Your turn to lead, Ryo! Koda: We combine Dino Power! Heckyl: Let's do it together! Ryo Vinsmoke: Gotcha, Heckyl. Stego Pirate Blade! Ethan James: Tricera Shield! Koda: Stego Shield Block! Heckyl: Spino Boomerang! Altogether: Blue Talon Pirate Tricera Stego Spino Strike! As they all strike, More Pirate Bots were brought down. Riley Griffin: I got your back, Nina! Nina Vincent: Thanks, Riley. Ptera Pirate Daggers! Riley Griffin: Raptor Claw! Both: Green Pirate Bladed Raptor Ptera Slash! With a few slashes, Another bunch of Pirate Bots were brought down. Kira Ford: Let's take it up a notch, Bendy! Bendy Jackson: I'm right behind you, Kira. Raptor Pirate Spear! Kira Ford: Ptera Grips! Both: Yellow Pirate Ptera Raptor Attack! As they attack, A lot more Pirate Bots were brought down. Shelby Watkins: Kiana, Are you ready? Kiana Jones: I'm ready, Shelby. Archy Pirate Bow! Katherine Hillard: Stego Bow! Shelby Watkins: Tricera Drill! Both: Pink Crimson Pirate Stego Tricera Archy Blast! With one blast, More Pirate Bots exploded into many pieces. Tommy Oliver: Come on, Guys. Let's bring it to the max! Chase Randall: After you, Jay! Jay Dunn: Much obliged, Chase. Styraco Pirate Hammer! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Staff! Chase Randall: Para Chopper! Altogether: Black Pirate Brachio Para Styraco Punch! As they combine their attack, A lot more Pirate Bots were brought down. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: You're up, Maria! Maria Swanson: With pleasure, Trent. Parasaur Pirate Scythe! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Dagger! Both: White Pirate Drago Parasaur Slash! With one slash, More Pirate Bots were taken down. Kendall Morgan: Ready when you are, Tiffany! Tiffany Lopez: You bet, Kendall. Dimetro Pirate Blade! Kendall Morgan: Plesio Blaster! Both: Purple Violet Pirate Plesio Dimetro Attack! As they combine their attack, Even more Pirate Bots were taken down. James Navarro: Ready, Donna? Donna O'Neil: Indeed I am, James. Mammoth Pirate Axe! James Navarro: Ankylo Hammer! Both: Aqua Pirate Aknylo Mammoth Punch! With one combined punch, A lot more Pirate Bots were brought down. Sir Ivan of Zandar: After you, Sir Mira! Mira Ramon: Very well. Let's do this, Ivan. Saber Tooth Tiger Pirate Claws! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Gold Ptera Saber! Both: Gold Pirate Ptera Saber Tooth Tiger Strike! As they combine their attacks, More Pirate Bots were brought down. Prince Phillip III: All together now! Zenowing: Let's combine our attacks as one! Matthew Griffin: Go for it, Crystal! Crystal Garcia: Okay, Matt. Carnotaur Cannon! Prince Phillip III: Pachy Wrecking Ball! Zenowing: Titano Saber! Matthew Griffin: Cerato Cannon! Zenowing: Silver Prism Slash! Altogether: Silver Pirate Pachy Titano Cerato Carnotaur Blast! With every attack was done, Even more Pirate Bots were brought down. Kendall Morgan: Captain Emmett, (gives the Pirate Force Rangers their own Dino Chargers) Use these Dino Pirate Force Chargers, It'll give you new Dinosaur Power Armor Mode for each of you. Captain Emmett: Excellent work, Miss Kendall. These will do nicely. (to his crew) Ready crew? Ryo Vinsmoke: Ready, Captain. Altogether: Dino Pirate Force Chargers, Ready! (inserting them into their morphers) Dino Power Armor, Activate! At last, The Pirate Force Rangers transformed into their own Dino Power Armor Mode. Captain Emmett: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Pirate Dino Armor Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stegosaurus! Pirate Dino Armor Blue! Nina Vincent: Pterodactyl! Pirate Dino Armor Green! Bendy Jackson: Velociraptor! Pirate Dino Armor Yellow! Kiana Jones: Archaeopteryx! Pirate Dino Armor Pink! Jay Dunn: Styracosaurus! Pirate Dino Armor Black! Maria Swanson: Parasaurolophus! Pirate Dino Armor White! Tiffany Lopez: Dimetrodon! Pirate Dino Armor Violet! Donna O'Neil: Woolly Mammoth! Pirate Dino Armor Aqua! Mira Ramon: Saber Tooth Tiger! Pirate Dino Armor Gold! Crystal Garcia: Carnotaurus! Pirate Dino Armor Silver! Altogether: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! As they made their pose, Explosions came as they prepare to fight. Conner McKnight: Come on, Tyler. Let's give them a hand. Tyler Navarro: I'm right behind you, Conner. Conner McKnight: Battlizer, Energize! (transforms into his Triassic Battlizer Mode) Fire Kick! Super Fire Power! The Dino Rangers: Super Dino Mode! (transforms into their Super Dino Mode) Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger, Ready! T-Rex Super Charge, Activate! (transforms into his T-Rex Super Charge Mode) T-Rex Super Charge, Ready! Then, Tyler, Ivan, Heckyl, Tommy and Emmett brought out the Dino Victory, Dino X, Spino, Dino Thunder and Dino Pirate Force Chargers. Tyler Navarro: Dino Victory Charger, Ready! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Dino X Charger, Ready! Heckyl: Spino Charger, Ready! Tommy Oliver: Dino Thunder Charger, Ready! Captain Emmett: Dino Pirate Force Charger, Ready! Tyler, Ivan, Heckyl, Tommy and Emmett: Combine! The Dino Thunder, Dino Charge and Pirate Force Rangers: Together! Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Voice Command #1: Dino Victory Charger, Engage! Voice Command #2: Dino X Charger, Engage! Voice Command #3: Spino Charger, Engage! Voice Command #4: Dino Thunder Charger, Engage! Voice Command #5: Dino Pirate Force Charger, Engage! Then, They're about to create the ultimate final blast. Captain Emmett: Alright, Mateys. Let's finish this. Tyler Navarro: T-Rex Super Charge Morpher! Altogether: Spino Victory Maximum, Dino Thunder Pirate Force Final Blast! With one blast, They finished off Dino Wrecker for good. Dino Wrecker: I'm about to turn into a fossil! (exploded) Suddenly, Captain Whiskers came out of nowhere. Captain Whiskers: I have a score to settle with, Red Ranger! Captain Emmett: Aye, Whiskers. We do. As Emmett fought with Whiskers, Their battle goes endlessly. Tommy Oliver: Come on, Emmett. You can take him. Captain Whiskers: You'll pay for coming between me and the ultimate treasure in the Grand Line! Captain Emmett: Sorry to dissapoint you, But One Piece is going to be ours. So with one slash, Captain Whiskers was down to the ground. Captain Whiskers: This ain't over yet, Matey! (fires the Pirate Laser and disappeared) As the Pirate Laser grew, Dino Wrecker got bigger. Dino Wrecker: Time to Wreck and Roll! Tyler Navarro: Everyone thinking what I'm thinking? Koda: We call our Zords? Riley Griffin: My thoughts exactly. Tommy Oliver: I'll summon the Brachiozord. Ford Pines: (on communication) Emmett, You and the other Rangers call upon your new Pirate Dino Zords. Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye, Ford. Conner McKnight: Lead the way, Emmett. Tyler Navarro: Go for it. Captain Emmett: Right, Mateys. The Pirate Force Rangers: Summon Dino Pirate Zords! Captain Emmett: Pirate T-Rex Zord! Ryo Vinsmoke: Pirate Stego Zord! Nina Vincent: Pirate Ptera Zord! Bendy Jackson: Pirate Raptor Zord! Kiana Jones: Pirate Archy Zord! Jay Dunn: Pirate Styraco Zord! Maria Swanson: Pirate Parasaur Zord! Tiffany Lopez: Pirate Dimetro Zord! Donna O'Neil: Pirate Mammoth Zord! Mira Ramon: Pirate Saber Tooth Zord! Crystal Garcia: Pirate Carnotaur Zord! Then, The Pirate Dino Zords came just in time. Tommy Oliver: Summon Brachiozord, Release the Dinozords! The Dino Charge Rangers: Dino Charger, Ready! Summon Dino Charge Zords! As for the Dinozords and Dino Charge Zords came, They begin the formation. Captain Emmett: Dino Pirate Megazord, Combine! As they combine with the Ultimate Pirate Force Megazord, The Dino Pirate Megazord was formed. The Pirate Force Rangers: Dino Pirate Megazord, Ready! As for the Dinozords, They begin to combine into each Megazords. The Dino Rangers: Thundersaurus Megazord Stego Drago Formation, Ready! Conner McKnight: Triceramax Megazord, Ready! Tommy Oliver: Blizzard Force Megazord, Ready! Tyler Navarro: Activate Dino Charge Ultrazord! Heckyl: Activate Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy-Ptera Formation! Kendall Morgan: Activate Plesio Charge Megazord Cerato Formation! Voice Command #1: Zords Combine! Dino Charge Ultrazord, Ready! Voice Command #2: Spino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy-Ptera Formation, Ready! Voice Command #3: Plesio Charge Megazord Cerato Formation, Ready! Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger, Ready! Dino Super Drive Saber! Voice Command: Dino Super Drive Charger, Engage! Tyler Navarro: Dino Super Drive, Activate! As the Megazord battle begins, Their fight with Dino Wrecker goes on until he's weak enough. Captain Emmett: Too bad you don't have to guts to kick our booties, Matey! Dino Wrecker: Bring it on! Just as the battle goes on, Each of the Megazords begins to take him down. Conner McKnight: After you, Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Conner. Dino Pirate Megazord Sabers, Final Slash! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Thundersaurus Megazord Stego Drago Formation! Conner McKnight: Triceramax Megazord! Tommy Oliver: Blizzard Force Megazord! Altogether: Final Strike! Tyler Navarro: Dino Super Drive Saber, Activate! Voice Command: Dino Chargers, Engage! Tyler Navarro: Dino Super Drive Saber! Altogether: Ultra Plasma Final Blast! Heckyl: Spino Boomerang! Heckyl, Ivan, James and Prince Phillip: Ptera Lightning Whirlwind Finish! Kendall Morgan: Plesio and Cerato Blaster! Kenall and Matt: Final Galactic Blast! Dino Wrecker: (gets hit) I'm in such a wreck! (exploded) Captain Emmett: Pirate Force wins the Battle! Tyler Navarro: Monster Extinct! Just as the Rangers took down Dino Wrecker, Captain Whiskers and his crew retreated. After the battle, Keeper was very grateful for their help. Keeper: Ford, Stanley, My friends. We cannot thank you enough for your help. Ford Pines: We're glad to help, Keeper. Stanley Pines: If you guys ever in the Pirate Tavern, Look us up. Tommy Oliver: Be sure to keep in touch. Tyler Navarro: Take good care of yourself, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Will do, Tyler. Until we meet again, Dino Rangers. And so, The Pirate Force Rangers return to their own time. When they return to the Pirate Tavern, They celebrate with sodas. John Silver: A toast to the Pirate Force Rangers! Ford Pines: Here, Here! As everyone raised their glass, They enjoyed all the sodas they were bound to drink happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5